Double Helix
by SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Collage AU!Doom is a cheerleader in collage with his friend Harley Quinn and Diamond Harper;That is until he get's injured.While in comatose Loki,Sapphire,Diamond,Topaz, Athena,Harley and the Avengers remembers all of the good time they have had with him and try to piece together what happen to cause his o or Three Shot story.Eventually Loki and Doom, Suicide Squad Verse!
1. Chapter 1

Double Helix

**Hey, just a quick AU one-shot. In this story Loki and Doom are in collage and are best friend and they are about to become something more after Doom gets injured. This is still Suicide Squad verse; so Doom is a cheerleader and he gets injured during practice, and Loki visits him in the hospital, along with other characters from the marvel universe. Enjoy!**

***o*O*o***

Loki hated hospitals, especially since they reminded him of his own dark past; But he pushed aside his fear and walked through the automatic doors and inhaled the sterile scent before walking up to the front desk and said to the nurse…

"Um…hi, I'm here to see my…." Loki paused before saying "Friend he was brought in a few hours ago."

"Name please," She said politely noticing how Loki chocked up a bit.

"Victor," Loki said "Victor Von Doom."

"Oh, yes," she said "He actually came out of surgery a few minutes ago, you can see him now, but he's probably still comatose."

Loki felt his mouth go dry at the word surgery, had Doom's injuries been that bad? The nurse probably notices something and asked "Would you like me to come with you?"

Loki gave her a faint smile and said "Thanks that would be nice."

The nurse smiled sadly at him and walked him down to the room his best friend was staying in, and he turned to the nurse and said "Thank you miss um…"

"Ross," she said "Elisabeth Ross, but you can call me Betty."

"Thank you, Betty," Loki said before walking into the room, before he had a sharp intake in breath at the sight of his friend.

Doom was in bad shape; he had a his entire left leg in a cast with was elevated a bit by a pillow, his right arm had a cast on it also, his left wrist had a brace on it probably from a sprain, and he wore a neck brace. Loki slowly walked to the chair right by the bedside and sat down; now that he got closer he saw that Doom's face had some bruises and welts from the fall, a split lip, and a few scratches covered up with Band-Aids; Loki also saw that Doom had tube in his nose to help get him more oxygen, and an IV tube probably for pain medication. Loki's eyes then followed the wires to the heart monitor that tells him that his friend's heart is still beating strong. Loki knew he should worry about Doom, but he couldn't help it, so he decides to let his thoughts drift back to when he, Doom and all their friends first met…

*o*O*o*

"_I don't need you to baby me Thor!" Loki shouted at his older brother. He hated it when his older brother did that, he was no child, he could take care of himself._

"_I did not mean any harm brother," Thor tried to amend but Loki was having none of it._

"_You what, just drop it ok, I'm going to go check out my dorm," Loki said walking away still fuming._

_Loki had been excited to accepted into Marvel Collage, it was a very hard school to get into, and even harder to get a scholarship; but he had manage to do both and was thrilled beyond belief to attend such a prestigious collage. Unfortunately for him, Thor had also been accepted on a football scholarship and was attending the school with him._

'_**So much for getting away from my older brother,'**__ Loki thought bitterly as he walked into his dorm building. Loki took the elevator to the 6__th__ floor and stopped by 617D; Loki took a deep breath and opens the door to find his roommate spreading her bed…_

"_Oh, hi!" she said breaking into a wide smile "Your pretty early."_

_Loki surveyed her appearance; she was a couple of inches shorter than him but tall enough not to be petite, her hair was blond and in two ponytails, Loki notice that at the end of her hair it was dyed red and black; she had piercing blue eyes that seem to sparkle with excitement, adventure and mischief, her facial feature weren't bad, she had plump lips that were paint black at the moment, a square jaw and high cheek bones, and Loki could have sworn he saw dimples when she smiled at him; her body was pear shape, she had everything in all the right places and would probably have no trouble getting a date; she was wearing a red tank top that showed off her cleavage a little but not too much to be considered slutty, thigh black skinny jean with black and red high tops. If Loki didn't know any better he would think she was a gothic tomboy; then he realized he had been quiet for some time before saying "Oh sorry I was just…"_

"_Checking me out," she said with a smirk "It's cool a lot of people, look over the person their probably going to spend an entire year living with, to try and get some sense of what the person is like."_

_Loki blink, he like this girl; not in 'I want to screw you' way but as a 'you're probably going to be my best friend for life' way._

"_So what's your name?" She asked still unpacking her stuff._

"_Loki," He said "Loki Odinson."_

_She then stuck her hand out with allowed Loki to see her black painted nails and said "Harleen Quinzel, but call me Harley everybody does."_

_Loki shook it and said "Nice to meet you Harley." Then he realized something "Hey wait a second, your name could spell…"_

"_Harley Quinn," Harley said "Like harlequin the court jester, trust me I've hear it before."_

_Loki smiled at her attitude how she just brushed it off like it was nothing, then she said "Want me to help you unpack, that way we can see the campus faster."_

"_Thanks, I'd like that," Loki said his anger fading away at Harley's kindness._

_As it turned out Loki and Harley had much in common, for Book to Movies to Videos Game and Music; then they broke apart going in different directions, to do some individual exploring. Loki headed for the library, it was a habit of his; he like to get started on school stuff before he even had to go to his classes, Loki was scanning the selves for the textbooks he would need in his classes, before checking them out. He was walking around the corner when he bumped into someone with hot coffee in their hands…_

"_Oh my god," Loki said dropping his books on the ground and said "I'm so sorry are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine luckily it was a frappe," the guy joked._

_Loki couldn't help but smile a little and said "Well, at least let me clean you up so you won't have a coffee stain on your shirt."_

"_It's ok, I'm good," the guy said taking off his shirt to reveal he had another shirt under it and said "Luckily it didn't soak through."_

"_Well, how about I get you another frappe," Loki said._

"_If you're buying," the guy said following Loki to the student café._

_During the walk Loki took in the guy's appearance; he was a little taller than him, but not that much, he had dark olive skin; he had wavy brown eyes that would probably hypnotize you if you stared to long, he was slightly muscular, so he probably was an athlete; his cheekbones rivaled Loki's, and his hair was cut short and was a little spiky on top. Over all he wasn't bad looking, his clothes were a different matter; he was in a pair of black and grey sneakers, blue jeans, and a green long sleeve shirt, Loki quickly glanced down at the shirt the guy had token off, it was a simple black shirt. Loki was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice the guy was talking to him until he was snapping his fingers in front of his face…._

"_Hey? You aren't comatose are you?" he said snapping his fingers._

"_Oh no," Loki said "Sorry what were you saying?"_

"_I said it was really nice of you to buy me another frappe," he said._

"_Well, after I nearly railroaded you, it's the least I could do," Loki said, noticing the guy had a slight accent._

"_So what's your name?" he asked._

"_Loki," Loki said "Yours."_

"_Victor," he said "Victor von Doom."_

"_Nice to meet you," Loki said._

"_Likewise," Doom said._

"_Hey I couldn't help but notice you have an accent," Loki said "May I inquire where you're from?"_

"_Take a guess," Doom said._

"_Hmm," Loki said "You sound…Russian?"_

_Doom raised an eyebrow and said "You are off by an entire continent."_

"_Ok, let me think," Loki said "Ok, so are you from Europe?"_

"_Yes," Doom said._

"_Ok," Loki said thinking "Are you from…Poland?"_

"_No," Doom said with a smirk "Guess again."_

"_Ok, can you at least speak in your native language," Loki said._

"_Ez a jobb," Doom said._

"_Are you from Austria Hungary?" Loki asked._

"_Ok, now that's a little offensive," Doom said._

"_Ok, I give," Loki said._

"_I'm from Latveria," Doom said "You were pretty close, but way off."_

_Loki chuckled a bit, earning him a smile from Doom, and then Loki heard a familiar voice…_

"_Hey Loki!" Harley said walking up to him along with 4 other girls._

"_Oh, hey Harley," Loki said smiling at her, before said "I'd like you to meet Victor, I spilled coffee on him."_

_Harley raised an eyebrow before saying "Well, that's one way to make a new friend; but I'd like to introduce you to Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, and Athena; funny thing is they are actually all related."_

_Loki and Doom looked at them, and Loki said "Really."_

_The one that was Sapphire said "Yes, Topaz and Diamond are my twin sisters and Athena's our cousin."_

"_Twins…" Doom said._

"_Actually we're triplets," Sapphire said pointing to her sisters._

_Sapphire and her sisters looked exactly the same, it was a little unnerving; but the three had obvious differences, you could tell them apart. Their skin complexion was black; Sapphire's eyes were purple, Diamond's eyes were blue, and Topaz's eyes were grey; their hair was jet black, but Sapphire' hair was longer than her sisters and the ends were dyed red, Diamond's hair was cut very short, and it was spiked, Topaz's hair was medium length and was brushed back; All three girl's had pear shaped figures, and had everything in all the right places. Sapphire's nails were painted black, she had on black eye liner, and she had on black lip stick; Diamond's nail were painted pink, she had no eyeliner, but she wore light pink lipstick; Topaz's nails were painted blue, had no eyeliner on, but wore some lip gloss that made her lips shine a little. _

_Their clothes were a totally different matter; Sapphire was wearing black laced up hiking boots that look deadly, tight black leather pants, a black tank top with a mini black long sleeve leather jacket; Diamond had on pink wedges, light yellow legging with a pink mini skirt, a yellow tank top with a light pink jacket over it; Topaz had on blue open toed heels, and a light strapless blue summer dress with a with jeans jacket over her shoulders. Athena looked like she could be a sister, but her eyes were grey with blue flicks; her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she had a pair shaped figure also; her nails were painted purple, the only make up she wore was some black eyeliner; she had on white sneakers that looked new, blue jeans and a T-shirt that said 'Bacon…Enough said'._

"_So what dorms are you guys, staying in?" Loki asked._

"_Actually we live in same dorm as you and Harley," Diamond said._

"_And on the same floor too," Topaz said._

"_You know Diamond is actually my roommate," Doom said._

"_No way, really?" Loki said "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other._

"_Well, we might as well get to know one another," Athena said smiling._

"_How about we head back to the dorm," Harley said "It's getting hot out here."_

*o*O*o*

"How is he?" A familiar voice rang out, pulling Loki from the memory. Loki turns his head towards the door to see Harley still in her cheerleading uniform. Her eyes didn't have their usual spark in them, but it was replaced with practically grim sadness.

"He's fine," Loki said "I don't know if he's going to make a full recovery or not."

"Oh," Was all Harley said before pulling up a chair and sitting next to him.

The pair was silent for a while before Loki broke the silence by said "He had to have surgery."

Harley's eyes widen, threatening to spill unshed tear, her broke as she said "It was that bad?"

Loki nodded and said "The nurse told me, as I came in."

Harley put her head in her hands and said "What if he can't…."

Loki cut her off and said in a hard voice "Don't even finish that sentence."

Harley didn't, they were quiet for another 5 minutes before Harley said "Remember the time he tried out and made the squad?"

Loki gave a faint smile and said "Yeah, I still remember when he came bursting into the room to tell us…"

*o*O*o*

"_It's finally here!" Doom shouted as Loki, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Athena and Harley looked up from their homework._

"_What's finally here?" Sapphire asked._

_Doom held up a flyer and said "Cheerleading tryouts, I'm signing up."_

_At that Loki, Harley, and Diamond started laughing; Sapphire, Topaz, and Athena smirked expectantly at their friend, and Doom rolled his eyes and said "Go ahead laugh it up, but I actually like cheerleading as much as I like math."_

"_Victor, you don't like math," Diamond said "You love it."_

"_My point," Doom said setting his bag down on the table before grabbing a seat next to Loki._

"_Ok, so why are you telling us this?" Athena asked._

"_Because I have a feeling that that at least two of you guys will join me for try outs," Doom said waving the flyer slowly in their faces._

"_Ok, I actually want to try out any way," Harley said._

"_So do I," Diamond said._

"_Perfect and if we all make the Squad," Doom then point at the other 4 people at the table "You guy will come and cheer us on."_

"_Well, you're not wrong," Sapphire said tapping her pencil on the table._

"_You seriously like cheerleading?" Topaz asked._

_Doom nodded and said "Yes, I also like dance, stepping, and gymnastics; all of which I'm good at."_

"_I had a feeling you were an athlete," Loki said smirking._

"_Hmm, given the way you looked me over when we first met, you probably thought I was a football player or something," Doom said._

_Loki snorted and said "You may have an athletic build, but I was thinking more along the lines of swimming or track."_

"_Yeah, beside compare to the football players I've seen around here, your pretty scrawny compare to them," Sapphire said smirking._

_Everybody covered their mouths and 'Ooooh' behind their palms, Doom just brushed it off and said "So any of you guys signing up for any sports?"_

"_I'm doing Swim team and that's about it," Topaz said "I'm more into academic stuff."_

"_I'm doing track, swim team and maybe tennis," Loki said._

"_I'm doing wrestling and color guard," Sapphire said._

"_I'm going to do Volleyball and Archery when it comes around," Athena said._

"_Hopefully we can keep our GPA's up to do whatever sports we want," Loki said closing his textbook._

_Doom snorted and said "You kidding me, my GPA is just fine."_

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you do Doctor Fitz's homework yet?"_

"_Hell no," Doom said getting out his laptop and said "I'll just finish it later."_

"_It's due Wednesday," Sapphire deadpanned._

"_And working on it now," Doom said._

*o*O*o*

Both Loki and Harley smiled at the memory, then there was a knock at the door; both turn to see Diamond still in her cheerleading uniform, she then asked "Is he ok?"

"No sure," Loki said.

Diamond sat next to Harley, and slumped forward in the chair, before saying "How bad was it?"

"He needed surgery," Harley said grimly.

If possible Diamond slumped ever further in the chair.

"Do you think he'll have to…you know…stop." Diamond asked so low it was almost whispered.

"I hope not," Loki said.

"Where's everybody else?" Harley asked.

Diamond looked at her and said "Sapphire and Topaz are getting Thor and his friends, and Athena is doing damage control, but she'll be here soon."

Loki nodded and went back to staring at Doom, and then Diamond said "I still remember the day we made the cheerleading squad."

"Harley snorted and said "I remember, it was the best day of our lives…"

*o*O*o*

"_WE MADE IT!" Harley shouted with her overly cheerful voice ringing in everybody's ears._

"_What are you talking about, Quinn?" Loki asked her looking up from his English textbook._

_Harley then walked over to where Diamond and Doom were playing video games and said "Pause it! You need to see this!"_

_Diamond paused the game and said "What?"_

_Harley whipped out her phone and scrolled down to something and said "I present to you the Varsity cheer squad!"_

_At that Doom snatch the phone out of her hand and said "We all made it!"_

"_Duh, Vicki D!" Harley said bouncing on her toes._

"_Stop calling me that," Doom said._

_Harley had started giving everybody nicknames, and Doom was the other one who didn't like his._

"_Who else made it?" Diamond asked taking the phone away from Doom._

"_I don't know I was only focused on finding our names," Harley said shrugging._

_Diamond looked over the list and said "Ok, Amora, Emma Frost, some chick named Morgan le Fay, Raven Xavier… who is that again?"_

"_The girl with her hair dyed blue and she calls herself Mystique," Harley said._

"_Right," Diamond said "Amora's sister Lorelei made it, Justin Hammer, Namor, Tony Masters, Thanos, and Virginia Potts."_

"_Who's Virginia?" Harley asked._

"_Pepper, Tony Stark's Girlfriend," Doom said._

_Loki who had been listening the whole time said "Wait, I swear I heard 4 other boys names called on there."_

"_What?" Doom said "You thought I was the other guy there?"_

"_Yes," Loki, Sapphire, Topaz, and Athena said._

_Doom makes a face and said "That sound's sexist."_

"_Hey, we should celebrate!" Harley said "I'm paying."_

"_Well if you're paying," Sapphire said "I'm getting dressed."_

_A few moments later, everybody was at the local pizza place talking about cheerleading…_

"_I can't wait, until we have to do the stunts," Harley said._

"_Why?" Loki asked._

"_So I can be on top of the pyramid," Harley said tapping the side of Loki's head "Duh!"_

"_I can't wait for the dancing," Diamond said "These hips need to be shaken soon."_

"_I think you did enough shaking at try outs," Doom said._

"_Hey, don't get judgmental," Diamond said "And I clearly remember you bending in very illegal ways for the tumbling portion of try outs."_

_Doom flushed slightly and said "I can't help it, I like gymnastics."_

"_Don't they have a gymnastics team here?" Topaz asked._

"_I think they do," Sapphire said winking at Doom._

"_If they do, sign me up," Doom said._

_Everybody laughed and a very deep voice said "Victor?"_

_Everybody snapped to see a tall skinny, tanned boy; his ear were slightly pointed, his were a weird shade of hazel, it almost looked orange; his brown hair was slicked back and he carrying a blue backpack by one strap on his arm._

"_Hey, Namor," Doom said getting up before doing, what could only be described as a 'bro hug' "What's up man?"_

"_Nothing really," Namor said "Me and some of the other males who made the team were just celebrating."_

"_Hey, why don't you join us?" Harley said._

_Namor looked like he was thinking about before he said "Sure I'll call them over." Before walking away._

_A few seconds later everybody was introduced to the old other males on the cheerleading squad, Justin was a little mousy with glasses, but really arrogant; Tony Masters was kind, but he was such a pervert in a way; and Thanos was just plain creepy, his violet eyes was slowly raking over Loki, it sent chills down his spine. Once everybody got to know each other, Tony said "So Sapphire, ever had sex with someone who's actually great it bed?"_

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow at him and said "That depends, ever been revenged raped by a girl?"_

_Tony looked confused and said "No...What's revenge rape?"_

_Sapphire slowly smile and everybody including Thanos leaned back a little, obviously creped out._

"_Hope you'll never find out," Sapphire said "So, if you ever talk to me like that again, I will make sure you experience every single inch of revenge raped."_

_Sapphire said it so clod, calm, it was almost menacing. Everybody was quiet for a few moments, probably trying to imagine revenge rape, it wasn't pleasant. Then Harley pointed across the room and said "It's that Thor?"_

_Loki immediately snapped his head in the direction Harley had pointed to, and saw his older brother laughing with a few other people, who were probably his friends. Loki turned to duck behind Doom, who looked at him confused and he said "Why are you hiding behind me?"_

"_Because Thor's my…" Loki started before he was cut off by his brother loud voice saying "Loki, Brother!"_

_Loki put on a forced smile and said "Hello, Thor."_

"_I know you have been avoiding me," Thor said like a puppy "But we can catch up now!"_

"_Oh goody," Loki mumbled under his breath."_

_Doom must of notice something because he said "Actually Thor maybe you could settle something for us."_

"_Sure," Thor said "What might the challenge be?"_

"_We were actually talking about the best torture porn movie," Doom said with a wink to everybody hoping they get the message "I keep telling them the __**Human Centipede**__, is the best torture porn ever."_

"_You are so wrong Victor," Harley said "The entire __**Final Destination**__ franchise is the best torture porn ever."_

"_I agree with her," Tony said "Death got creative, each and every time."_

"_You guy are so wrong the best torture porn was __**Saw**__," Sapphire said._

"_Which one?" Thanos's rough voice said._

"_All of them," Sapphire said._

_Thanos smiled and said "I agree."_

_Diamond, Topaz and Harley agreed with Sapphire, and Athena said "You are all idiots; the best Torture Porn is __**Silent Hill**__."_

"_Finally someone gets it!" Justin exclaimed high fiving Athena and Namor who also agreed with her._

"_I like the more classic torture porn," Loki said with a devilish smirk "So hands down, __**Cannibal Holocaust**__."_

"_Oh snap!" Athena said._

"_You went 1980's on our asses," Harley said._

_Loki nodded before turning to Thor who was green, and said "So brother, which movie is the best?"_

"_On second thought," Thor said "I think I will go back to my friends."_

_Thor then rushed away clearly disturbed, away he was a good distance away, everybody let their laughs rip…_

"_Genius Victor!" Sapphire said high fiving him._

"_I don't get why, we need to talk about torture porn though?" Athena said._

_Doom rolled his eye and said "It's doesn't take a genius to figure out, Loki here doesn't like his older brother."_

"_Oh, sorry if I put you in a tight spot Loki," Harley said._

"_It's fine," Loki said throwing an arm around Doom and said "After all I have awesome friends."_

*o*O*o*

Loki, Harley, and Diamond had ghost of smiles on their faces; then there was a knock and they turned their heads to see Sapphire, Topaz, Thor, Tony, Clint, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce. Loki nodded his head for them to come in, Sapphire and Topaz took the last two chairs, and everybody else sat on the floor.

"So how bad is it?" Sapphire asked.

"He had to have surgery," Diamond said.

Everybody went quiet and it was Steve who said "I can't believe it, he always seem so…invincible when it came to cheerleading."

Harley and Diamond looked at him and Diamond said "Cheerleading is a sport just like any other; they can get injured like anyone else."

Everybody was quiet a little while longer and then Thor said "I still remember the first time I saw him cheering with you guys; Loki had never come to any of my games before and I realizes he was just there to cheer you three on."

Loki snorted and said "I was there for you two brother…but I was there for them more."

*o*O*o*

_It was Friday and nearly half of the collage was in the stadium to see the game against Yale. The fans were screaming and stomping in the stands, for their collages. Loki, Sapphire, Topaz, and Athena were in the stands waiting for half time so they could see their friends perform… _

"_I always hated football game because of my brother," Loki shouted over the noise to Sapphire "The only reason I'm here is for Victor, Harley and Diamond!"_

"_It's cool," Sapphire said "But show your brother some support, I bet he'll appreciate it!"_

_Loki smirked and said "Well, I'm here aren't I?"_

_Then the team moved off the field and the stadium got quiet for the half time show. Then Loki saw Doom and Justin take a running start before doing back hand springs and did a perfect aerial before landing doing a perfect split with smiles on their faces. The crowd cheered, then Harley and a girl with blue hair, that Loki assumed was Mystique did Roundoff before doing a midair summer salute before turning it into a herkie and land on steady feet. Then the rest of the team ran out onto the field clapping before a tanned girl with short brown hair shouted "Alright, in position this is not a drill!"_

"_Captain yes captain!" everybody shouted before getting into a formation._

_Loki saw that Doom, Harley and Diamond were right up front, with hand behind their backs. Then Harley stomped the ground twice, and Shouted "What are we!?"_

"_Marvel!" everybody else shout!_

"_I'm not sure if they heard us!" Harley shouted "What are we!?"_

"_Marvel!" everybody shouted louder than the last time._

"_Then let's prove it!" Harley shouted, before clapping her hands in a certain rhythm, and everybody else followed. Soon they chanted…_

_**We are Marvel! The great of them All! Go team go!**_

_**Goooo! Marvel!**_

_Then everybody went into a different formation to do a Scorpion; Loki then notice all of the male had gather around Doom, and was lifting him up, the next thing Loki knows the throw Doom up in the air to do a Toe-Touch Basket toss, which Doom nailed perfectly, earning him cheers from the crowd. Harley and Diamond were doing an Extension Prep with a few girls; then Doom, Harley, and Diamond did Double basket kicks with their teams, before getting back down and walking off the field. After the game was over, Sapphire left to get the car, while Loki, Topaz, and Athena met up with Doom, Harley and Diamond…_

"_Hey guys!" Harley said spotting her friends and rushing over to them, giving them hugs._

"_Hey, we saw you guys," Loki said as Diamond and Doom walked up "It was great performance."_

"_Are you kidding," Doom said "My heart was racing as I did the double basket kick; I thought someone was going to drop me."_

"_Same with the Extension Prep," Diamond said "As lite as I am, I don't want to fall on my ass."_

_Then Loki heard Thor call out to him…_

"_Brother! You came!" Thor said pulling his brother into a bone crushing hug._

"_Yes," Loki said "I came, you did well."_

"_Thanks," Thor beamed._

_Loki looking for a desperately way to escape, was relieve when Sapphire pulled up in Athena black car and said "Hey come on, I want to get to the place before it's packed!"_

"_I got to go, but I'll talk to you later," Loki said quickly rushing away from his brother._

_Once in the car, all of the girls started chatting about tonight plan, and Doom said to Loki quietly "Maybe you should spend tomorrow with your brother."_

_Loki looked at him incredulously and said "And why do you think that?"_

"_He obviously misses you," Doom said to Loki's look "I'm not saying spend the whole day with him, just an hour or two, enough to make him feel like he hasn't lost you."_

_Loki thought about it for a second and said "Fine, but if I come back in a crappy mood, I going to say it was your idea."_

*o*O*o*

"He was the one who suggested you spend time with me?" Thor said.

"Yes," Loki said looking up at his older brother and said "He was right, I don't regret doing it."

Everybody watched the brotherly moment, and Sapphire said "I don't know what's taking Athena so long but she better hurry up, she's missing sweet family time here."

"She'll be here," Topaz said "She just needed to get something."

*o*O*o*

**This is going to be a 2 maybe three shot story, so what do you think? Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

Everybody was still quiet, nobody dare move unless it was to go to the bathroom. Then Tony said "Ok everybody stop it, now!"

Surprised by the exclamation, Loki tore his eyes away from Doom's form and said "What is Stark?"

"The silence is driving me crazy," Tony said "And the waiting is driving me insane!"

Sapphire then raised her eyebrow and said "So what do you propose we do?"

"Let's talk about the good times we've had with him," Tony said "Instead of wait to hear a death sentence."

Everybody was quiet and it was Bruce who said "Remember the dance off Clint started with Victor and the other males on the team?"

Then Harley giggled and said "Yeah you got your ass told."

Clint made a face, and said "Yeah, I deserved it…"

*o*O*o*

_Loki, Harley, Diamond and Doom were just waiting for Sapphire, Topaz and Athena; when Namor, Justin, Tony, and Thanos walked up to them…_

_"Hey guys," Namor said "How's it going?"_

_"Not bad," Loki said "How's practice going?"_

_"Brutal," Justin said "I swear to god, practice gets harder and harder every day."_

_"Well, we need to train hard if we want to win the national competition," Harley said._

_"And even harder to qualify for state," Doom said._

_Then everybody heard a voice that was even more arrogant than Justin's…_

_"Hey Loki right?" Tony Stark said walking up with Clint, Natasha, Steve and Bruce._

_"Hello Stark," Loki said narrowing his eyes._

_"What's up von Doom," Tony said holding his hand for a complicated high five._

_Doom just stared at the hand, before saying "What do you want Stark, our engineering project isn't due until next week."_

_"I know that," Tony said before letting his hand fall "Can't I just say hi?"_

_Everybody said a very collective "No." and one "Nobody likes you."_

_Tony rolled his eyes and Clint said "Wait, aren't you guys on the cheerleading squad?"_

_"Yes, we are," Diamond said snaking a protective arm around Doom._

_Clint then surveys the group, and said "You guys do realize that Cheerleading and girl sport, right?"_

_It took all of males to hold Harley and Diamond back…._

_"Harley, Harley!" Doom said blocking Harley's front "Down girl!"_

_"I'm 'bout to beat the boys ass," Harley said struggling against Namor and Thanos who were doing their best to keep Harley back._

_"You'll get put on probation if you do something stupid," Doom grouted out losing his footing a bit but regained it when Diamond calmed down._

_Harley calmed down, but kept her glare on Clint, who had taken a couple of steps back because he was kind of afraid. Doom then turned around and said "If cheerleading is such a girl sport, why don't you do it?" _

_Clint snorted and said "I could do all of the stunts you guys do, in an hour; and even better than that lame shit Maria Hill lets you pull."_

_Doom and the other males looked at each other, before Doom threw his stuff down, snapped his fingers, and the males got into a triangle shaped formation, and Doom said "Guys, all set."_

_And everybody replied "You bet."_

_Then they started dancing and chanting…_

**_"More power, more power, more power till the hour, more bounce, more bounce till the ounce, mm hot, now show us what you got."_**

_And Doom snapped his fingers like a diva, and Clint then warms himself by jogging in place, before busting out in to spontaneous old school moves; Doom and the other male cheerleaders looked at each other as Clint walk forward challenging them to do better, which they did. Doom and the other male did professional like dance moves and challenged Clint with a glare; Clint made a push back motion, before he was he standing in place with the occasional bending of his knees, as he did a 80's shoulder brush as he slowly got low; Doom and the other males pumps their fists near their chest before spinning around and doing the same thing only, they did a half split with one knee bended and the other leg perfectly straight. Clint then did a lame version of a toe touch and spun around on the ground and tried to strike a pose; Doom and the other started laughing, at Clint's attempt, and at that moment Sapphire, Topaz and Athena decided to show up…_

_"What the hell is going on?" Sapphire asked. She was in black skinny jeans, black boots and her favorite short sleeve black shirt that read __**'**__**Weirdo.'**_

_"Dance off," Loki said snickering behind his palm._

_Sapphire raised an eyebrow, and Topaz said "Hey come on guys, were going to get ice cream, my treat."_

_"If you're paying," Doom said pulling himself off the ground._

_"Can we come?" Clint asked._

_"Natasha, Bruce and Steve can come," Topaz said "But not you two."_

_"Love to," Bruce said walking away from the group along with Natasha and Steve._

_"What you're going to abandon us!?" Clint exclaimed._

_"Yes," Natasha said "It's free ice cream."_

*o*O*o*

"The other part of that day I remember is the free ice cream," Topaz said.

Everybody gave soft laughs, before settling back into uncomfortable silence; while everybody was silently waiting for Athena to come, Loki decided to remember a time where it was just him and Doom, and came up with a memory he was proud to have…

*o*O*o*

_Loki was trying to study, but somebody was playing their music a little too loud. Loki then got out of bed, and stormed into the hallway listening to where the music was coming from, Loki stopped near the end of the hallway at Diamond's door, and opened it ready to lash out at Diamond for playing her music so loud, but stopped half way watching Doom dance in tune with the beat. Loki stood there and watched as he practice, the move he was supposed to learn by the next game so they could at least qualify for the state competition. At one point Doom lost his footing, and fell to the floor and Loki heard him mumble "Damn it, I never learn the firkin' moves."_

_"I thought you were great," Loki heard himself said._

_Doom's head snapped up in surprise to the doorway where Loki was leaning._

_"I didn't think I had an audience," Doom said picking himself off the ground._

_"Well, when you play your music that loud you are kind of begging for attention," Loki said._

_"Oh, sorry if I was disturbing you," Doom said turning off the music and sitting down on his bed._

_"It's fine I was just studying…again…" Loki said._

_Doom raised his eyebrow, and said "I just realized you don't go out much, unless you're with one of us."_

_"Well, yeah," Loki said rubbing the back of his neck "I've never been an outgoing person, so I most keep to myself unless my friends are with me."_

_Doom looked at him funny, before he got up and said "Ok, I'm going to pull a Harley Quinn on you and take you out for a night on the town."_

_"Victor, you don't have to…" Loki started but was cut off by Doom saying "I want to; beside you need to learn to have fun, so give me about 10 minutes and we'll go see New York like it was meant to be seen."_

_Loki started chuckling and said "Ok, fine; 10 minutes."_

_A few minutes later, Loki was waiting for Doom downstairs. When Doom found him, Loki looked at him confuse since he had two motorcycle helmets in his hand…_

_"Motorcycle helmets?" Loki said "Are we doing a Harlem Shake video?"_

_"God no," Doom said rolling his eyes "It's for protection."_

_"Protection?" Loki said confused, then he notice the motorcycle gear Doom was wearing and his eyes widen and he said "You drive a motorcycle!?"_

_"Yes," Doom said walking towards the student garage "How do you think I get around?"_

_Loki followed him and said "I don't know, I thought you had a car?"_

_"I don't have a car," Doom said handing him one of helmets so he could open the door._

_They walked in silence for a few seconds, then Doom round the corner where his motorcycle was cover, and he said "Prepare to be amazed!"_

_Doom yanked the cover off, and Loki gasped; it was black Yamaha R6 motorcycle, Doom proceeded to straddle it, handle out his hand and said "You coming or what?"_

_Loki slowly took it and climbed on, before he put the helmet on and made sure it was snug; Doom revived the engine and said "Hang on tight, I like it fast."_

_"Please don't be too fas…ahhhh!" Loki screeched his grip tighten on Doom waist as Doom zoomed out of the garage and into the busy street. Loki frighten beyond belief buried his head into Doom back willing himself not to look up._

_"Loki!" Doom shouted looking behind him "Look up!"_

_"No!" Loki shouted back like a frighten child, his grip tighten on Doom's waist._

_"If you don't look up, you won't get the full experience," Doom said._

_"I'm…scared," Loki admitted._

_"Don't be I'm right here," Doom said over the wind._

_Loki took a deep breath and slow picks his head up, and let out a breathless gasp. Doom was driving along the water front, and Loki got a full view of New York's night life. _

_"Wow," Loki said relaxing a little._

_"See, what did I tell you," Doom said glancing back._

_"Ok," Loki said leaning forward a bit "I admit this is pretty cool."_

_"Good, because we aren't done yet," Doom said speeding up once again._

_After a while Doom pulled into a parking spot in the city at a French restaurant, and a short stock like man was writing in a book at the front._

_"Name please," the man said in a thick German accent glasses sliding down a bit._

_"I don't have a reservation," Doom said._

_"You need one, or I can't let you in," the man said._

_"Not even for an old friend," Doom said with a smirk._

_The man looked up, eyes widening and said "Victor! My boy you've grown since that last time I've seen you!"_

_"Thanks Mr. Zola," Doom said "I was hoping to show my friend Loki around the city, and I can't do that with showing him the best French restaurant in the city."_

_"Well, of course," Zola said grabbing to menus "Come on, I'm sure your uncle will be glad to see you, Victor."_

_Zola lead them to a table near the window that over looked the city, he left and Loki said "Wow, this is amazing."_

_"This is actually a very hard restaurant to get into," Doom said taking off his jacket to reveal he was in a black shirt._

_"Really?" Loki said picking up his menu "So how did we get in?"_

_"My uncle owns the place," Doom whispered._

_At that moment, a man who looked like he was painted red walked up to Doom and said in a heavy German accent "Victor! How's my favorite nephew?"_

_"I'm fine Uncle Schmidt," Doom said getting up to hug him, before introducing him to Loki._

_"It's nice to meet some of my friend family," Loki said shaking hands with him._

_"Actually, I'm not his uncle by blood," Schmidt said patting Doom on the back "But I treat him like it."_

_"Thanks Uncle Schmidt," Doom said "So what's good here to eat today?"_

_"Everything," Schmidt said laughing a little "But I'll get you the special."_

_"Thanks," Doom said before he said to Loki "Do you want anything to drink?"_

_"Just some sparking water," Loki said._

_"Ok, and I'll have some too," Doom said._

_"Ok, I'll have one of the waitress bring it over," Schmidt said._

_After he left, Loki smirked at Doom who said "What?"_

_"First, you convince me to come with you on a motorcycle; Next, you get me a sit in a very fancy restaurant; and Your uncle owns the place," Loki said "If I didn't know any better I say this was a date."_

_Doom raised an eyebrow and said "And if it was?"_

_"I'd be mad you trick me," Loki said "But I'd like it."_

_Doom smiled softly at him, and said "Ok, I wanted to ask you on a date and Harley and Diamond purposely took Sapphire, Topaz, and Athena out, so we could…go out…"_

_Loki smiled at him and said "Well, we'll thank them later."_

_"I don't want to know what that means," Doom said._

_Then Schmidt came back with two Steaks with huge lobster tails…_

_"It's on the house," Schmidt said winking before walking away._

_"Ok, now I see why you come here," Loki said taking a bite of lobster that seemed to melt on his tongue "This is so good!"_

_"The steak is even better," Doom said taking a bite "Can you guess what type it is?"_

_"Hmmm," Loki said "I'm thinking T-bone, but I'll say filet mignon."_

_"You guess right," Doom said "But, this is wrapped in bacon."_

_"I swear that one word, just made me gain 5 pounds," Loki said giggling._

_After they got done, Doom said "We're not having dessert here."_

_"Really?" Loki said._

_"Yeah, we have a few more places to go, and it only," Doom paused to check his phone "8 o'clock."_

_"Well, ok then," Loki said getting up._

_Soon the pair were zooming on the street again, this time Loki's head was up and looking around. Doom then stopped at a bakery, and said "Next stop, my cousin's bakery."_

_"You're related to this one right?" Loki said stepping on the side walk._

_"Um…no…not really…" Doom said rubbing the back of his neck, like he didn't want to talk about it, so Loki didn't press._

_They walked in and almost immediately, everybody who was seated shouted in unison "Victor!"_

_Loki raised an eyebrow, while Victor blushed slightly and said "Hi everybody."_

_Then a man with blue hair and an accent Loki couldn't place walked up to Doom and said "Victor! Long time no see!"_

_"Thanks Kurt," Doom said "How's Jean doing?"_

_"Gray?" Kurt said "She's in the back, making her famous lemon supreme cake."_

_"Really, then me and my friend here will have some of that, along with a sample platter," Doom said._

_"Coming right up," Kurt said "Have a seat, please."_

_Doom lead Loki to a window seat, and pulled out his chair for him._

_"You know you're treating me like a girl," Loki sitting down._

_"Maybe because you deserve to be treated like princess," Doom said earning him a punch in the arm._

_Loki smirked and said "Ok, what's so special about this place?"_

_"Kurt actually was my friend in Europe," Doom said "We were inseparable, so much so, I looked him up as soon I got to the states, come to find out he owns his own bakery."_

_"Wow," Loki said "That's true friendship."_

_Then a women with fiery red hair, and grey eyes walked to the table with a tray and said "Hello Victor, it's about time you came by to see us."_

_"Hey Jean," Doom said giving her a half hug, before he said "Jean this is my friend Loki, Loki this is Jean Grey."_

_"Nice to meet you," Loki said with a small smile._

_"Nice to meet you too," Jean said before setting the tray on the table and said "The lemon cake is coming up, but I sure you'd like to taste some of the other desserts."_

_"Thanks Jean," Doom said as she left, before he turned back to Loki and said "So what should you try first?" _

_"I don't know," Loki said looking at the different desserts, before picking up one with a beautiful flower design and bit into it to find it was soft and moist, and Loki could help but hum in approval._

_"I take it you like the cupcake," Doom said eating one of strawberry short cakes._

_"Yes," Loki said with a smile "It's like heaven erupted in my mouth!"_

_"Well, Kurt knows what he's doing in that kitchen," Doom said "Who am I to question it?"_

_"I agree," Loki said picking up piece if strawberry cheesecake and eating it._

_As they were dining on their desserts, Loki notice that Doom didn't any of the peanut themed desserts, so he said "What's the matter don't like peanuts?"_

_"Actually, I 'm allergic to peanuts," Doom said licking icing of off his fork "And pineapples…and wool, so I tend to actively avoid those items."_

_"Oh," Loki said "What happens if you come into contact with any of them?"_

_"Well for peanuts, my throat starts closing," Doom said "When it's pineapples, I actually get a rash that goes up and down my arms, and when it comes to wool I get violently sick."_

_"That must be terrible," Loki said, he couldn't imagine his life without peanut butter._

_Doom shrugged and said "Not when you manage it, I mean the last time I had an allergic reaction, was when I was six, and I ate some peanut butter cookies, and I ended up having a seizure because the reaction was so serve it nearly shut down my system."_

_"Oh," Loki said "I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"It's find," Doom said "I'm still here aren't I."_

_"True," Loki said._

_Then Jean came back and said "Hey, Victor I hope you avoid the peanut butter."_

_"I did," Doom said "Now time for the ultimate dish."_

_Jean smirked as she set down two large slices of cake, and said "My famous Lemon supreme cake, enjoy."_

_After she left, Doom picked up his fork and said "Ok, now this is the moment we've been waiting for, so take a bite and tell me what you think?"_

_Loki smirked, and took a bite only for his smirk to fade and for his eyes to fall close._

_"Ok, I think I'm in love with Jean Grey," Loki said "This cake is better than sex."_

_"What did I tell you?" Doom said "And Jean made a special to-go Lemon cake for you."_

_"I don't know what you did," Loki said "But I want to say thank you in advance."_

_"We still have two more places to stop by," Doom said "So, finish your cake and we need to get going."_

_"You do realize it's going to take me a while to finish this," Loki said with one eyebrow raised._

_"Then, I guess I'll just have to help you," Doom said forking a piece of the cake into his mouth with a triumphant smirk._

_"Hey!" Loki said grinning "This is my cake, eat your own."_

_They both laugh, before they were on the road again, this time near the water front, and Doom stopped and said "Ok, this is a detour before we head to the last place."_

_"Why?" Loki asked._

_"Well, I like it here," Doom said "Just gaze out at the city, and let all of my worries wash away with the Hudson River."_

_Loki looked in the direction Doom was looking and said "I have to admit, it is relaxing."_

_"Why do you think I come here?" Doom said._

_Loki shrugged and said "I could stay here forever."_

_"Actually we have to get going," Doom said "Or else it will be daylight before we know it."_

_"Ok, so where are we going?" Loki said._

_"Let's just say we're going dancing," Doom said._

_Later the two were outside a building with valet parking…_

_"Ok, there's valet parking here," Loki said "So fancy, expensive, and hard to get into."_

_"Yes, yes, and yes," Doom said slipping off his helmet, and slowly cruised to the valet, and said "Hey Hank!"_

_A mousey boy walked over to him, and said "Hey Victor, how's collage?"_

_"Pretty good," Doom said "How's Grad school?"_

_"It's pretty awesome, but I gotta work for my money," Hank said._

_"Well, I think you're doing alright McCoy," Doom said "Hey listen is Logan here tonight?"_

_"Wolverine, Punisher, and Gambit," Hank said._

_"Ok, what's wrong with, Logan, Frank, and Remy?" Doom said rolling his eyes._

_"What, I like their nicknames," Hank said "They gave me one, I am now Beast!"_

_Doom rolled his eyes again and said "Well, nice talking to you, me and my friend are going to head up."_

_"Ok, I'll park this beauty for you," Hank said "Have fun."_

_Loki who was silent during that whole interaction said "Another friend of yours."_

_"Yes, I actually know him through Professor Xavier," Doom said._

_"Wait, our psychology teacher!?" Loki said._

_"The one and only," Doom said._

_Loki was about to say something else, when he bumped into someone, who felt like a rock._

_"Watch it dude," the man said._

_"Oh sorry," Loki said._

_"No need to scare him Frank," Doom said._

_"Friend of yours," Frank said._

_"Yes, and I wanted to show him New York's nightlife," Doom said "So is Logan here?"_

_"Yeah," Frank said "VIP, he'll be happy to see you."_

_"Thanks," Doom said leading Loki into a nightclub where loud dub step techno was play and people were having a good time._

_"So this is what you meant by dancing," Loki shouted over the music, slowly bobbing his head to the beat "Ok, I have to admit, this is awesome!"_

_"I'm kind of tired of saying 'I told you so,'" Doom said with a smirk._

_Loki laughed, and Doom said "Come on the night's not over yet, I'm getting us into the VIP section"_

_"How?" Loki asked._

_"Easy, I know Logan!" Doom said._

_Doom and Loki made their way through the crowd, to the VIP section when a tall African American man, stopped them, and said in a deep voice "You not permitted in this area."_

_Doom didn't flinch but looked behind the man and said "Logan!"_

_Then somebody shouted "Let them in Heimdall, he's an old friend."_

_Heimdall stepped aside, and Loki and Doom walked into the space and was met with a man who Loki assumed to be Logan._

_"Hey Logan," Doom said "What's going on man?"_

_"Nothing really, just keeping my business afloat," Logan said._

_"Hank told me Remy's here," Doom said "He DJ-ing tonight?"_

_"Of course he is," Logan said "Gambit is the best at what he does."_

_"Well, I promise to take my friend Loki here dancing," Doom said "So when Gambit comes on, we'll probably be on the floor."_

_"Well until then, I'll have Rogue bring you guys some ginger ale red bulls, since I know your both underage," Logan said._

_"Rogue?" Loki asked._

_"Anna Marie," Doom said "His girlfriend, from Mississippi."_

**_Later…_**

_Loki and Doom were on the dance floor burning off energy from the red bulls they drank, and then Loki said "Ok, I have to admit, this was the nicest thing anybody as ever done for me."_

_"Good," Doom said "So do you want to go?"_

_"Why?" Loki asked._

_"It's 3:12 in the morning," Doom said._

_"Oh!" Loki said "I didn't realize it was that late, we should get going!"_

_"Don't need to tell me twice," Doom said leading them to the front door._

_Later, they pair were driving back to the student garage, and had managed to sneak back into their dorm without being seen…_

_"Wow," Loki said "I had a lot of fun tonight."_

_"Glad I could be of assistance," Doom said with a mocking bow._

_"Victor," Loki started but stopped, and Doom said "Yes?"_

_"I know this was a date, but…I'm not ready for a relationship yet," Loki said._

_Doom smiled softly at him and said "It's cool; we can still be friends though."_

_"Right we be friends," Loki said._

_"With the exception, I'd be that awesome friend who helps you enjoy life," Doom said smirking._

_Loki laughs and said "Yes, with that exception."_

_"Well, night Loki," Doom said ._

_"Night, Victor thanks for…you know…" Loki said blushing a little "The date."_

_"No problem," Doom said walking towards his room before shutting the door._

*o*O*o*

Loki loved that memory, Doom show him how to have fun; and he didn't take it personal when Loki practically rejected him. Loki hated the fact he couldn't just say, 'I want to be with you' to him now. Doom was still under anesthesia, then Harley nudged him and Loki looked up and towards the door, where Athena was standing with Justin, Namor, and Tony Masters…

"Hey," Namor said awkwardly.

"Hey," Loki said.

Athena then punches Justin and said "Tell them."

"Tell us what?" Sapphire asked.

"How this all happened," Tony said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, pull up a chair," Loki said coldly "I've been waiting long enough for an explanation."

The 3 boy sat down, and Justin said "This is all, my fault…"

"You played a role, but it wasn't your fault Justin," Athena said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's right," Harley said.

Justin took a deep breath and said "It was Thanos…it was all Thanos…."

*o*O*o*

**Cliffhanger! Next Chapter up soon! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Enjoy!**

** *o*O*o***

"Thanos!" Loki exclaimed "That bastard!"

"It wasn't just Thanos," Harley said.

"It was Morgan too," Diamond said quietly.

"Morgan?" Loki said.

"Le Fay," Namor said "She helped."

"Um…no offense…" Clint said "But can you please explain what's going on?"

"This whole thing started when Hill announced Co-Captain Spots for the squad," Tony said.

*o*O*o*

_"Ok listen up everybody," Maria Hill said clapping her hands together for everybody's attention._

_Everybody stop what they were doing, and looked up to their captain…_

_"Everybody remembers Crystalia Amaquelin and Fandral," Maria said._

_"You mean Crystal and Mr. oh so dashing," Namor said causing some of teammates to laugh._

_"Yes," Maria said rolling her eyes "I'm sad to say they are no longer on this team due to academics."_

_Everybody looked at each other, knowing the real reason. Crystalia was traveling with the International club and Fandral had transferred to a different school for their teaching program._

_"So, what's going on?" Pepper asked._

_"I'm proud to say that we have qualified to try out for the state cheer competition," Maria said._

_Everybody cheer, and some of the males fisted bumped…_

_"Which brings me to my next announcement," Maria said "With both Fandral and Crystal gone, there are openings for co-captain, one male and one female and nominations start today, so choose wisely; I'll give you guy a few minutes to choose the four people that you would want to be your co-captain."_

_Maria then walked away, and everybody started talking at once. Doom, Harley, and Diamond were in their little group talking…_

_"Victor you would be an awesome co-captain," Diamond said._

_"I don't know," Doom said thinking "I'll only do it if one of you guys agrees to be co-captain with me."_

_"I was going to do it anyway," Harley said._

_"Cool so I know who to nominate," Diamond joked._

_Then Maria came back and said "Ok, any nominations?"_

_"I nominate Victor Von Doom for male co-captain," Diamond said._

_"I second that," Harley said._

_"Third," Namor's voice wafted from beside them._

_"Fourth," Justin said._

_Doom smiled and high fived them, and then Maria said "Any opposing votes?"_

_"I nominate Thanos for male co-captain," Raven said._

_"I second that," Amora said._

_"Third," Morgan said._

_"Fourth," Emma Frost said._

_"Ok, so it's Victor and Thanos campaigning for the spot," Maria said "Now any nominations for females?"_

_"I nominate Harleen Quinzel for female co-captain," Doom said._

_"I second that," Diamond said._

_"Third," Tony said._

_"Fourth," Pepper said._

_"Ok, any opposing," Maria asked._

_"I nominate Morgan Le Fay," Thanos said._

_"I second that," Lorelei said._

_"Third," Emma said._

_"Fourth," Amora said._

_"Ok, we have our teams, now start campaigning for votes," Maria said "You need to do a routine for the entire school to see before they vote, all routines need to use legal moves, so no triple pyramids and no helicopters but get creative; and no smear campaigning, if that happen you will immediately be out of the race and on probation; so good luck to you all, you are dismissed."_

_Everybody left the gym going with the people they nominated…_

_"Ok, I can totally make posters," Diamond said._

_"I can bribe Tony in to getting you guy's votes," Pepper said._

_"We can get the swim team to vote for you guys," Namor said._

_"The engineer club will have your back as well," Justin said._

_"I'll help with the routine," Tony said._

_"This is going to be a campaign in the making," Harley said._

_"You got that right," Doom said "Ok everybody meet at our dorm in an hour, we got a campaigning to do!"_

_Everybody cheered before going in separate directions; they were completely unaware that Thanos, Morgan and their group were eavesdropping on them…_

_"Hmm, Hill said no smear campaigns but she never say no spreading gossip," Amora said whipping out her phone, and said "Now all we need is a believable lie."_

_"Not now Amora," Morgan said "Right now all we need is a routine."_

_"I can help with that," Emma said pulling out her cell phone "I can get my brother to video tape them while their practicing."_

_"Well, let's get our campaign started shall we," Thanos said._

_Morgan smiled and their group walked away…_

*o*O*o*

"They listened in to our conversation;" Harley said "We didn't even know they were right behind us."

"Ok, so they were planning a smear campaign against you guys," Natasha said.

"Got any idea why?" Bruce asked.

"Morgan wanted to date Victor," Justin said "But he didn't like her, and Thanos wanted Loki but…Loki you never notice."

"I noticed," Loki said quietly "But something about him gave me the creeps."

"Yeah, I only met him once and he sent shivers down my spine," Steve said.

"Well, they we're hoping to sabotage our campaign and maybe drive you two apart in the process," Diamond said.

"But it didn't work," Harley said with a smirk…

*o*O*o*

_"Ok let try it one more time," Tony said pausing the music for fifth time that day._

_Everybody had got the campaign for cheer Co-Captain in full swing, Diamond and Pepper had put up posters and had took a poll for who would get the most votes, and so far Doom and Harley were in the lead. Sapphire, Topaz, Athena and Loki helped Namor, Diamond, Pepper, and Justin one day in the Commons Area and had did a mini rally for the campaign, and racked up more votes. Pepper had kept her word and had bribed Tony Stark into getting more votes, so now that they were at a 70 percent lead, Doom, Harley and Tony were working on their routine for the showcase before the major voting came around. At the moment everybody was tried and sweating from working to get the moves right, while Loki, Sapphire, Athena and Topaz watched while checking the polls._

_"Damn it Tony," Doom said putting his hands on his sides "They need a rest; we can't push ourselves more than necessary, we don't want anybody injuring themselves."_

_"He's right," Harley said "Everybody's different, we can't anybody pull something."_

_Tony rolled his eyes but said "Ok, we'll have a small break, and then back to work."_

_Tony went to the bathroom, and everybody collapsed into a heap including Doom and Harley._

_"You think it was Tony trying out for co-captain with all the work he's making you do," Sapphire said from where she was sitting._

_"He said he make the routine," Doom said getting up and grabbing everybody water bottles and towels._

_"Yes, but don't you guys think you should add your own flare to it," Athena said._

_"Who says we're not," Harley said gulping down half the bottle._

_"What do you mean?" Topaz said._

_"We were planning to let everybody have their own input in the routine," Doom said "And mix everything together, before we added our own flare."_

_"That's genius," Loki said with a smile._

_Doom smiled back at him, and Harley said "Beside Victor and I already have something in mind."_

_"And what would that be?" Namor asked._

_"Two words," Doom said "Double Helix."_

_Everybody simultaneously spit out their water, spraying Doom and Harley a little…_

_"Aw! Gross!" Doom said wiping himself off "I think I got some in my mouth."_

_"Double Helix!" Tony exclaimed somehow magically appearing in the room "Are you guys insane!?"_

_Doom and Harley looked at each other and held up the 'little bit' sign…_

_"There is no way we can do it with the number of people we have," Pepper said as a matter of fact._

_"Well, technically we do have enough people," Harley said looking at Sapphire, Topaz, Athena and Loki on the side lines._

_"What? No!" Sapphire said "You know I don't like cheerleading."_

_"Come on it's only for the stunt," Doom said "And maybe we can get Thor and his friends to help."_

_"No!" Loki said indignantly crossing his arms._

_"Pretty please!" Doom and Harley said in unison._

_"No!" Loki said._

_"Don't make me beg, you know I will," Doom said._

_"Don't you dare!" Loki exclaimed, but Doom was already on his knees hand neatly folded and he said "Pretty please ask your brother and his friends if they'll help with the stunt."_

_"Grrr!" Loki growled shutting his eyes and said "Fine, just get off your knees!"_

_"You're the greatest!" Doom said getting off his knees._

_"Don't push it," Loki said giving him a halfhearted glare._

*o*O*o*

"Wait, that's what you guys needed us for," Steve asked.

"Yes, you were there," Loki said "And you helped."

"Will you guys stop interrupting!" Natasha said before she said "Continue."

"Thanks," Harley said "So as I was saying, we got everybody to help, and at the day of the showcase, Morgan and Thanos went up, lucky Christian was late, so they couldn't copy an of the moves we came up with, so they had to improvise…"

*o*O*o*

_Thanos, Morgan and their team were in the middle of the gym doing their routine in front of the entire school, but people could tell it wasn't well rehearsed, a little uncoordinated and on top of that half of the moves they did was illegal. Morgan and Thanos never loss their smiles the whole performance, and at the end everybody politely clap as they walked away. Maria walked back on the floor and said "Ok, give it up for Morgan and Thanos."_

_The audience clapped and Maria said "Ok, next up is very popular group among everybody, give it up for the co-captains also running Victor von Doom and Harleen Quinzel better known as Harley Quinn!"_

_Everybody cheered as Doom, Harley and their team came out full of energy, Harley took the microphone and said "C'mon y'all you can do better than that!"_

_Everybody cheered a little bit louder, Doom then gave her some kind of signal and she smirked and handed the microphone over to Doom, who took it and shouted "Ok, that was weak for Marvel Collage; I want to hear you scream! So come on make some noise!"_

_Everybody in the room screamed, Doom pretended to flinch and said "Better, it almost shattered my ear drums."_

_Everybody in the stands laughed, Harley grinned and took the microphone back and said "Ok, now that your spirits are up are you guys ready to see if we have what it takes to be your co-captains!?"_

_The audience went crazy, Doom and Harley grinned at each other and Harley quickly handed the microphone to Maria on the side lines, before she got back into position._

_They did some basic cheer motion while shouting…_

**_ Do the multiplication _**

**_We are temptation_**

**_Marvel! Marvel!_**

**_Our offense is unbeatable! _**

**_Our defense holds the line!_**

**_Marvel fans _**

**_We wanna hear you _**

**_Stomp and shake it _**

**_Stomp and shake it _**

**_Stomp and shake it_**

_Everybody was stomping and clapping with the rhythm, Doom and Harley's team had going. Then their music started, and Doom and Harley did elaborate dance moves to a mix of __**Hips don't Lie by: Shakira; Express Yourself by: Diplo; and Come and Get It by: Selina Gomez**__. After the music cut off, everybody watched as at least 8 more people ran onto the floor getting into a certain formation, then Doom and Harley were lifted up into an Extension Prep, they then locked hands and were thrown up and they both twisted their bodies like a double helix, before coming back down and being thrown crisscross and landing in each other's original position. The gym went crazy, and Doom had grabbed the microphone and box and said "Ok, so I know y'all are pumped; but it ain't over yeah, we got one more surprise for you, we have a special song to play and when the beat drops I want everybody to go crazy! Can y'all do that for us?"_

_The crowd cheered, and Doom said "Good, now let me put on my box."_

_Then the first few beats of the __**Harlem Shake**__ started playing and everybody had started cheering again, and when the beat dropped lights started flashing and everybody was going crazy. Doom and Harley were doing the Matt and Kim version of the Harlem Shake; Doom with a box on his head was pumping his fist in the air, and Harley was dancing like crazy, everybody in the background was just doing their own thing. When the song was over everybody cheered and Maria took the floor and said "Ok, and that was the showcase people, now you guy need to vote who is going our co-captains! The polls close at midnight, so go on the school site and click on the link to the poll site and vote! Winners will be announced in the morning!"_

_Everybody cheered before going back to their dorms to vote. Back in the gym Maria said to Harley and Doom "That was very entertaining, I have a feeling you two will bring something new to the Marvel squad."_

_Doom and Harley grinned at the complement, when they heard Morgan scoff and mumble "It wasn't that great…"_

_Maria then rounded on her and said "If I remember clearly, most of your moves were illegal and your performance was uncoordinated, and I haven't seen you two do any campaigning; so you shouldn't make snarky comments about your teammates."_

_Doom and Harley snickered behind their palms as well as everybody else, and Maria said "Well, go back to your dorms and rest up; the announcement for co-captains is in the morning."_

_Doom, Harley and their team went back to Harley's dorm for a sleepover…_

_"A toast!" Tony Stark said getting up with his soda "To the obviously new co-captains of Marvel's cheerleading squad!"_

_"Here, here!" Everybody cheered._

_"I actually had a little something prepared," Tony Masters said pulling a folder from behind his with about 100 pages in it, Tony then cleared his throat and waved his hand dramatically and said "Friends, ladies, and all in between, 7 years and 4 scores ago…" _

_Everybody started 'boo'-ing; and Tony laugh and said "But seriously, you two deserved to be co-captains, and we all knew you two are winning tomorrow."_

_"Not yet," Harley said grabbing her laptop, and going to the schools home page "We still have to vote."_

_"Right," Doom said getting out his laptop and going to the schools home page._

_"Ready everybody," Harley finger hovering over her mouse._

_"All good," Loki said._

_Everybody clicked their vote, and it was sent and the page showed who was in the lead…_

_"What the fuck!?" Sapphire exclaimed._

_"How the hell are Morgan and Thanos in the lead!?" Loki asked._

_"I don't know," Harley said "Maybe people like voting for the underdog."_

_"Or…" Doom said rapidly typing something on his computer, Harley looked over to his screen and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and she said "What are you doing?"_

_"Hacking the school site and scanning for inconstancies in the system," Doom said._

_"Want some help," Tony Stark asked._

_"That depends," Doom said looking up "Will you get caught?"_

_"Nope," Tony said._

_"Ok, help me scan," Doom said._

_"We have an hour before midnight;" Harley said "Is that enough time to fix the system?"_

_"It depends on the virus," Doom said "If it something like a Trojan horse, we're screwed."_

_"Found it," Tony said "It's in one of the severs, but…"_

_"But! There are no buts in hacking," Justin said._

_"Shut up!" everybody shouted at him, before turning back to Tony._

_"But it's not the school's," Tony said "Its wireless."_

_"Wireless…" Doom said, he looked like he was thinking about something before he typed something in and a red dot popped up on Tony's screen and he said "Victor what are you doing!? The campus security is tracking us!"_

_"Exactly," Doom said still typing before he said "Everybody shut down your laptops, now!"_

_Everybody did, then Doom typed something in, and the entire campus shut down._

_"What the…" Namor said._

_"Did you just shut down the entire campus!?" Sapphire exclaimed._

_"I had to; it was only way to erase the virus," Doom said "And when they reboot the system everybody can re-vote, with no interference from outside sources."_

_Everybody was quiet, then Namor said "Ok, I'll say it Victor you're a fucking genius!"_

_"Thank you very much," Doom said "I'll be here all night."_

*o*O*o*

"We already know you guys are co-captain," Natasha said "But how did Victor get injured?"

Everybody turned their heads towards the 3 men who were in the corner, and Harley said "It was at practice…"

*o*O*o*

_All of the cheerleads were in the gym, and Maria had set up some of the gymnastics team training gear for practice, right after she explained what they were doing. She let them have free reign of the equipment at their disposal; then he phone started ringing and she stepped outside to answer it. Harley was flexing on the balance beam while Diamond watched waiting her turn was exercising her body on the Rings, Justin and other males where just chatting around, when nobody notice Thanos turning the fan up to full blast and Morgan setting powdered chalk in a place it would easily spill…_

_"Hey Justin, can you grab me some water?" Thanos said eyeing Doom who was on the high bar spinning, and doing complicated gymnastics._

_"Sure," Justin said going over to the cooler._

_Morgan just so happen to be standing by the cooler, distracted Justin with her breast as she talked nonsense…_

_"I'm not sure if I so get a D cup, I mean are my breast big enough?" Morgan asked groping her chest._

_Justin who was staring at her chest the whole time said "Nope, their perfect…."_

_"Thanks Justin," Morgan said "You're the best!"_

_Morgan then kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. Justin who was still in a fuzzy bumped into the bowl that had the powdered chalk spilling into the fan, causing it to blow in Doom's direction blinding him causing him to let go and flip into the air. The thing everybody heard was a wet snap with a hard thud; when the dust cleared, everybody saw Doom's body bent in ways it shouldn't, half mangled; Somebody screamed and other rushed to help, Doom's fingers were twitching and his eye were wide open but his mouth was bleeding…._

_"Oh my god!" Harley shouted twisting her friend to lie flat on his back "Somebody call 911! And get Maria!"_

_Everybody was scrambling trying to do something, and it was Thanos who said "Justin what did you do?"_

_Justin who just stood rooted to the ground was just, staring at the scene. The ambulance came later, and nearly half the campus was crowding the gym to see what was going on, Justin who still hadn't moved from the spot was approached by Thanos and said "I have to say Hammer, you screwed up big time."_

_Justin who seemed to snap out of what state he was in started glare at Thanos and said "You set me up! I'll tell Hill and Fury what you and Morgan did."_

_"But it was you who knocked over the powder," Thanos said "Not me or Morgan, so who are they going to believe."_

_Justin was silent, and Thanos continued "Now, we can vouch for you and say it was an accident, but you can't say a word about this, understand me?"_

_Justin swallowed and nodded, and Thanos walked away. After a while Athena came to get the boys, but before they went to the hospital, she pulled Justin aside and said "Ok, I've been getting the same story from everybody saying you knocked over some chalk which caused the accident; but I want to hear was happen from you."_

_Justin told her the truth knowing she'd believe him…_

_"But Thanos threatened me," Justin said "I mean who else is going to believe me?"_

_Athena just stared at him for a few moments before she said "Our friends will, now we are going to go to the hospital right now; I think everybody deserves so kind of explanation."_

*o*O*o*

Everybody was quiet now, nobody knew what to think or say, then Loki said "Let's wait for Victor to wake up, then we'll decide what to do with Morgan and Thanos."

"I agree," Harley said.

"Nobody gets away with hurting our friends," Topaz said.

"That's very nice of you all," a weak voice said from the bed.

Everybody's eyes darted to Doom, who had one open.

"But can the conversation wait, for when I'm not high on drugs…" Doom said with a weak smirk.

"Victor! You're ok!" Harley exclaimed.

"I'm fine…scratch that…" Doom said "I feel like shit…."

"Sorry to hear that," Sapphire said "We'll be back tomorrow, and then we'll discuss what we're going to do."

"Thanks," Doom said drifting off once again.

Everybody left, but Loki lingered a little longer; he made sure not one was around before he kissed the top of Doom's forehead and whispered "I want to be with you." Before he walked out, completely unaware Doom heard him, and had a brief smile on his face before he fell asleep again.

*o*O*o*

**The last chapter is next, so what do you think! Review!**

**Luv,**

**Serialkiller13**


End file.
